Night
by BTRlover17
Summary: Night time is the only time Carlos is quiet but that is about to change.


Summary: Night time is the only time Carlos is quiet but that is about to change.

Pairing: Cargan with hints of Kames

Disclaimer: I do not own the Big Time Rush or the boys; if I did the show definitely would not be shown on Nickelodeon

Carlos Garcia was the liveliest member of Big Time Rush and would be bouncing off the walls all day but as soon as he head hit the pillow he became the quietest member of the band. Luckily for the three other band members the Latino was a heavy sleeper so their nightly activities were not going to be discovered. James and Kendall in their separate room were free to make as much noise they wanted thinking Logan would solve quadratic equations until he fell asleep, but they were wrong. Logan wasn't asleep in the room he shared with Carlos; he was wide awake watching the Latino sleep while jacking off to the noises coming from the room next door. Nobody ever knew what Logan got up to at night but that was about to change.

One night while Carlos slept, Logan's hand snuck down his chest and into the depths of his boxers where he grabbed his half hard dick and started to pump himself until he was fully erect. As if on cue moans and grunts started to come through the wall signalling that Kendall and James had started their nightly activities. As the moans and groans escalated in volume, Logan began to pump himself faster, twisting his wrist as his hand got to the head of his cock. He closed his eyes as his body tingled with pleasure, not noticing the Latino boy in the bed next to his wake up.

Carlos was usually a heavy sleeper but tonight he couldn't sleep. He kept dreaming about Logan sucking his dick nice and slowly, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, which lead to him becoming as hard as a rock when he turned over in his bed. Realizing he was hard Carlos woke up intent on sneaking to the bathroom to jack off without waking Logan.

However when he sat up in bed he was shocked at the sight he saw. Logan sat resting against his headboard; eyes closed his left hand tweaking his left nipple while his right hand was under the covers furiously jerking his cock. The moans that left his mouth made Carlos' cock throb underneath the confines of his boxers. Watching Logan arch his back off the bed Carlos immediately knew what he had to do.

Walking to the end of the pale skinned boys' bed, Carlos knelt on it, stopping when he heard Logan's breath hitch. Noticing that Logan's eyes didn't open, Carlos slowly and carefully crawled up the bed towards the moaning boy. Sitting on his haunches Carlos watched Logan jack off for a few seconds before reaching over and pulling the sheet back to show that Logan had pulled his cock free from his boxers.

Reaching over Carlos placed his lips on the tip of Logan's cock and licked the pre cum that was glistening in the dark. The new sensation on his dick made Logan stop his furious jerking to try and work out what the new sensation was. As soon as Logan's hand moved, Carlos stretched his lips over his friends' dick and took most of it into his mouth swirling his tongue around the base, making Logan gasp and buck his hips up, thrusting more of his cock into the Latino's mouth.

When Logan felt the hot wetness engulf his aching cock, his eyes shot open to see raven hair he recognised bobbing up and down between his legs. As soon as he felt the wet tongue swirl around the base of his cock, Logan couldn't help but thrust his hips up, shoving more of his cock into Carlos' mouth.

Feeling Logan's dick tap the back of his throat, Carlos relaxed his throat taking him down his throat. As soon as Logan felt his dick tap the back of Carlos throat he knew he was gonna lose it soon and when he felt his cock slid down Carlos' throat he lost it, his body violently jerking, shooting his load down his friends' throat. Carlos brought his hand up to rub Logan's stomach as he sucked him dry. When every drop had been swallowed, Carlos pulled himself off with an audible pop.

Looking up at Logan, Carlos blushed when he saw Logan looking at his cock which was throbbing against the confines of his briefs. "Here let me help you with this." Logan said leaning forward to capture Carlos' plump lips in a brief kiss. Pulling back Logan gently pushed Carlos' until he was laid on his back. Carlos' lips were captured in another kiss but this one was full of passion, and Carlos eagerly opened his mouth when he felt Logan's tongue slid across his bottom lip. The two tongues flicked and wrestled against each other for a while until Logan moved his mouth to Carlos' neck. Sucking and biting over the caramel coloured skin Logan brought his hand down between Carlos' spread legs and started to stroke the Latinos cock making him moan and thrust upwards.

Trailing his other hand down Carlos' body, tweaking a nipple as he went Logan brought his hands to the waistband of the tight boxers that were covering his aching cock. Ripping the boxers down, Logan's hand went straight back to Carlos' cock, the throbbing member making him go hard again. Shuffling down the caramel coloured body Logan leant down to suck on the head of the pulsing cock, the taste of pre cum sending his taste buds into overload. Hearing a guttural moan leave his friends mouth made Logan suck harder and harder until Carlos spurted his load down the pale boys' throat.

Pulling off Logan looked down at the face of his friend, whose cheeks were flushed beyond belief, chest heaving harshly after his release. Feeling his cock throb, Logan spread Carlos' legs further to reveal a pink twitching hole just begging to be licked. And that's exactly what Logan did. Leaning down between Carlos' legs again, Logan poked his tongue out and slid it between the Latino's cheeks before running it over the twitching hole. As his hole was probed, Carlos' body shook from the pleasure coursing through his body. All of a sudden he jerked, feeling the wet muscle push into his hole, flicking against the bundle of nerves which turned him into jelly. Logan knew he was doing something right when he felt Carlos arch off the bed. Repeatedly licking the small bundle of nerves he relished every moan that spilled from his friends' mouth.

Deciding that Carlos was ready, Logan licked one more time coupled with a powerful suck before pulling away. Seeing the pre cum leaking from Carlos' hard again dick, Logan positioned himself of Carlos' hole and slowly pushed in allowing the caramel coloured boy to get used to the intrusion. When Carlos started to grind back against Logan, the pale boy took this as a sign to move. Pulling back and thrusting in again, Logan knew that he had hit Carlos' prostrate as the Latino let out a loud moan and started to claw at the pale boys arms.

Running his hands down Carlos' back, Logan lifted the smaller boy who began to bounce up and down on the pale boys cock as soon as he was upright. The combination of his bouncing, Logan's upward thrust and his dick rubbing against Logan's chest made Carlos cum decorating the pale boys' chest with the white liquid. Carlos' orgasm caused his hole to tighten around Logan's length causing the pale boy to let out a string of undistinguishable moans as he jerked upwards one last time, filling the caramel coloured boy to the brim with his cum.

Pulling out, the pair collapsed on top of each other not caring about their naked states, just needing to hold each other after their releases.

**The next morning **

James and Kendall were the first pair up the next morning, the pair made breakfast for all four of them. James was the one who landed the job of waking Carlos and Logan, who got a surprise when he opened the door to the room the pair shared. The room smelt of sex and the said pair were laid next to each other stark naked with Carlos sticking his butt in the air. James was still in the same state of open mouthed shock when Kendall found him a few minutes later. Seeing what his boyfriend was staring at, Kendall started to chuckle pulling James backwards out of the room pulling the door shut behind him, to allow the pair their privacy.


End file.
